The present invention relates to a vehicle antiskid brake control system and particularly an antiskid system including a sensor device for yielding pulses at a frequency proportional to the rotational speed of a vehicle wheel and a logic circuit for producing digital output signals as a function of a voltage that is proportional to the sensor output frequency.
The effectiveness of vehicle antiskid brake control systems is predicated in large measure to the ability of the system to operate with good response, particularly at low vehicle speeds.
Known circuits employed in antiskid brake control systems are only capable of providing a maximum of four information units within a given period of the sinusoidal wave of the sensor device.